Brotherly Love
by DanielTravel
Summary: Ryan's new to the village, him and Nathan are still friends, but they soon get a lot closer...


Brotherly Love  
Fandom: Emmerdale  
Pairing: Ryan & Nathan  
Beta: **danglinghearts**

_Notes: This story is set just after Ryan has moved into the village when him and Nathan were actually good mates._

It had been a few weeks since Ryan Lamb had moved into the village of Emmerdale and in that short amount of time, he had made a good friend in Nathan Wylde. They had made an instant connection and for two people so different, it surprised them both at the amount they had in common, but they of course didn't know the dark truth that they actually were half-brothers.

Many of the villagers had noticed the friendship the two had, and Ryan's mother Faye couldn't have been more happy at the two getting so well like they were forming some brotherly bond, but she didn't know just how close they were about to get.

The two secret brothers had arranged for a blokes night out, and that's how Nathan and Ryan had ended up drunkenly stumbling into the kitchen of Home Farm, as they did everything they could not to breakdown into another fit of hysterics.

For the past twenty or so minutes absolutely everything had proved to be hilarious to the pair and now they were trying their best to be quiet, of course they didn't need to because Home Farm was a big house and it would have taken a lot of noise to wake the sleeping residents.

"So where is everyone?" Ryan whispered as he dropped down on the sofa in the main room of the house.

"Maisie is out for the night and the rest of my lot are probably all fast asleep." Whilst Ryan occupied the entire sofa, Nathan slumped into a luxurious armchair and Ryan breathed a heavy sigh of relief. "This has been really fun mate... tonight I mean!"

"The nights not over yet Ryan." Nathan propped himself up on his elbows and smiled over in the direction of his brother.

"We've got some beers in the fridge, why don't you get your lazy ass off that sofa and go bring us some." Nathan smirked.

"Yes sir, mister Wylde!" Ryan joked, and carefully and slowly pulled himself up off the sofa and slowly stumbled back in the direction of the kitchen, and whilst he made his way into the kitchen, Nathan took the opportunity to steal the sofa from him.

After a few seconds, Ryan reappeared clutching two beer cans and stumbled towards the armchair, noticing that Nathan had taken up the sofa, and he held out a can for Nathan as he walked. But it turned out that multi-tasking was not something the good mechanic was quite ready for.

The concept of walking, balancing and handing a can to Nathan was more then he could handle and as he passed the sofa he gave up and fell, landing directly on top of Nathan, facing him and basically straddling his body. As Ryan landed, the fits of hysterics started again and both men erupted in laughter, which only grew worse as the beer cans tumbled to the floor.

As they laughed, the two friends locked eyes and without warning, Ryan leaned into Nathan and kissed him.

For just a moment the two unknowing brothers were locked in a passionate embrace. It was only as their tongues started to delicately push into each other's mouths that both men pulled away from the intense kiss and Ryan jumped up from the sofa.

"Shit... Nate I'm sorry... Nathan, it's just I'm drunk..."

But as Ryan tried to explain why he'd kissed Nathan he realised that he couldn't. He didn't know why he'd kissed him and he certainly didn't have an excuse, but something about it just seemed so right, they had been getting along so well and Ryan had never felt this close to another person before. They shared an amazing connection that Ryan just couldn't understand.

Although unbeknownst to Ryan, Nathan had started feeling the exact same things.

"Don't apologise Ryan..." Nathan carefully lifted himself up off the sofa before continuing. "You didn't do anything wrong."

"What do you mean?" Ryan exclaimed, not fully understanding what Nathan was trying to say, "I mean I tried to kiss you."

"I know what you did..." Nathan was now stood directly in front of Ryan with a devilish smile on his face. Again their eyes locked on one another and this time it was Nathan that leaned and kissed Ryan, and as their lips touched, Nathan's hands gripped tightly in Ryan's hair and stopped him from pulling away.

This time as their lips parted and their tongues ferociously pushed into each other's mouths, neither man made to pull away. Instead they allowed the passion in the kiss to grow and enjoyed the feeling of each other's tongues sliding over one another, neither of them realised the taboo that they were about to commit.

As they continued to snog, Nathan slowly began to fumble with the buttons on Ryan's tight blue shirt, slowly pulling each one open to reveal more and more of the lightly muscled body beneath, and as Nathan surveyed, his chest was sensually smooth.

Nathan and Ryan broke the kiss momentarily and Nathan continued to pull at Ryan's buttons and finally managed to open enough to lift the shirt up and over his head. As the shirt fell to the floor, Nathan ran a finger down the chest in front of him.

"Nathan I've never done..."

"Shh... don't worry. Just sit down."

Nathan slowly guided Ryan back down onto the sofa and let him get comfortable before taking a seat next to him and once again moved into kiss him, and again both of their tongues pushed deep into each other's mouths, swirling around inside.

This time during their heated kiss, Nathan allowed his hands to grab, play with and feel up Ryan's naked upper body, quickly zeroing in on Ryan's dark nipples and gently beginning to tweak them, eliciting a soft groan from Ryan's pretty little mouth.

When the kiss broke, Nathan quickly dropped his head down and allowed his tongue to slowly circle Ryan's left nipple before gently flicking at it. Nathan followed this up by closing his lips around the nipple and as he did, he heard Ryan let out a low deep groan and as he sucked on the nipple, Ryan's groan grew louder.

Ryan was softly panting, loving what Nathan was doing to him, and he realised this was what he had wanted all along.

Nathan's lips were around Ryan's nipple and he thought to himself that he and Ryan could have been so close like brothers, because they had a great connection, and Ryan was one of the only people he was nice to, but this closeness was a lot better.

As Nathan's hot, wet mouth continued to work on Ryan's nipple his hands slid down Ryan's smooth chest and lightly muscled stomach and began to work on removing Ryan's belt. For a short second Nathan fumbled with Ryan's belt before pulling it off.

Next he pulled the zipper down on Ryan's dark jeans, then pulling open before tugging at them. He felt Ryan lift his arse up from the sofa slightly as he continued to suck on the erect nipple and tugged at the jeans once more, forcing them to fall to Ryan's ankles, leaving Ryan shirtless and in nothing else but a loose pair of blue boxers.

Nathan finally pulled his mouth away from Ryan's nipple and leaned up to give him another kiss.

"Can't believe I never realised how much I wanted you sooner." Nathan whispered into Ryan's mouth.

"Me either... there is just something about you, being this close to you feels right, so intense." Ryan explained.

Slowly, Nathan removed his tongue from his brothers mouth, kissed down his chin and over his neck and then let his tongue snake down Ryan's hairless body, down his chest and over his stomach until he finally arrived at the waistband of the boxers.

Ryan's dick was already straining to be released and he was creating a wet patch on the front of his boxers, so when Nathan's teeth closed in on the waistband of the boxers and tugged them down, Ryan's cock was quick to spring up, slap his stomach and smear it with precum.

As Ryan's boxers joined his jeans around his ankles, Nathan slipped off the sofa and knelt in front of Ryan.

For a moment, Nathan did nothing, he just knelt looking over Ryan's hot naked body. His lightly muscled and hairless upper body and his surprisingly thick yet slightly hairy legs, and then Nathan took in the full view of Ryan's cock and balls. First his balls, they were large and lightly haired, and then his eyes moved over the thick shaft of Ryan's dick.

It looked familiar to Nathan, and that's when he realised that Ryan's dick looked a lot like his own. Not realising the irony, Nathan placed his thumb over the head of the uncut, precum leaking dick, then placed it in his mouth to finally taste Ryan.

"Jesus, your stiffy tastes good!" Nathan managed to say, and Ryan just winked at him.

After he had gotten his first taste of his brother, Nathan leant his head down and let his tongue begin to circle each of Ryan's balls before slipping each one into his mouth and gently sucking on them. Each gentle movement of his tongue and suck of his mouth brought a groan from Ryan's lips, and that was all the reassurances Nathan needed to keep going and he let his tongue move up and over Ryan's balls and to the base of his thick dick.

Gently, Nathan's tongue moved up the thick shaft, working its way up to the head of the cock, where his tongue carefully slipped in under Ryan's foreskin and worked its way around the sensitive head, relishing in the taste of him ever more.

"Oh god yes..." Ryan's eyes rolled into the back of his head.

As Ryan vocalised his intense pleasure, Nathan carefully pulled his tongue away from the thick cock and closed his lips around the thick head before slowly beginning to move down the shaft inch, by inch. As his mouth moved down Ryan's dick, Nathan's hands quickly closed in on Ryan's balls and began to gently rub and roll them in his hand.

"Fuck Nathan... fuck!"

Nathan had reached the base of Ryan's cock, deep-throating the man he would soon know as his brother. Nathan kept his mouth at the base and was swirling his spit around in his mouth and over Ryan's cock before pulling back up the dick, letting his tongue and teeth gently scrap on the underside of the dick as he did so.

As he reached the head again Nathan once again began moving back down Ryan's dick, just as slowly as before whilst his hands continue to work on his balls. Ryan had never received such an expert blowjob before in his life, sure he'd never been given head by a bloke before, but still.

It was only as Nathan began his third decent on Ryan's cock that he felt Ryan's hands close around his head, and begin to guide him down the dick at a faster speed, before pulling him back up when he reached the base. "Oh fuck yeah Nate..."

Ryan's moans of pleasure, only made Nathan smile around the dick.

Then Ryan grabbed a handful of Nathan's hair and thrust his dick right into his brother's throat.

The hand in Nathan's hair was soon being used to carefully guide Nathan up and down his cock at an ever-increasing speed.

Soon Nathan was moving up and down the dick in a quick fluid motion and Ryan was enjoying every second of it. He was even beginning to enjoy Nathan's increasingly rough grip on his balls. The only problem was he was enjoying it all a little too much.

"Ah Jesus Nathan I'm gonna cum... fuck yeah mate... I'm gonna shoot..."

And right on cue, Ryan's dick exploded, spurting shot after shot of thick white cum into Nathan's mouth as Ryan held his head firmly in place. After shooting his load, Ryan released his grip on Nathan's hair and allowed him to pull himself off of his cock, as Nathan did so, Ryan expected at least some of his load to spill out of his mouth but none did.

Nathan had taken the entire load and swallowed it down and now he was doing a damn fine clean up job with his tongue, lapping up the liquid that had dribbled down Ryan's dick and scooping up the cum that remained on the head of the thick piece of meat.

"Fuck Nathan that was... amazing, fucking amazing!"

His brother laughed, "I'll say, it's a good job I'm a swallower isn't it?"

Ryan lifted Nathan back up off the floor and pulled him in for another kiss. Once again their tongues pushed deep into each other's mouths and gently slid over one another, but during this kiss, Ryan tasted his own spunk for the first time. Ryan had never even wanted to be with a guy before, he was straight, didn't fancy them, but with Nathan, it was different.

He didn't care that Nathan was a bloke, he just wanted him, just fancied him, but he couldn't explain why. But Nathan had been feeling the exact same way for the past couple of weeks, but he hadn't wanted to mention anything to Ryan in case he scared him off.

But with all these feeling rushing through their heads, there was one big question Ryan was desperate to know.

"Nate... where did you learn to suck a dick like that?"

"I went to an all male boarding school Ryan, you do the math."

"Well if I had known you received those kinds of lessons, I would have asked mum to send me to boarding school years ago."

"Shut up dickhead." Nathan smiled. "Now I'm glad you enjoyed my cock sucking expertise Ryan, but we aint finished just yet..."

Nathan shot Ryan a mischievous little grin before dropping back down to his knees and pulling Ryan's trousers and boxers off of his ankles and throwing them to one side. Nathan then carefully lifted Ryan's legs up into the air and held them in the air so that Ryan's arse was exposed.

"Nathan what are you..."

Ryan didn't get the chance to finish the question before Nathan's tongue quickly darted between the firm and smooth checks of his brother's arse and into the tight hole between them. Ryan let out a startled cry of shock and delight as Nathan's tongue pulled out of the hole and then began to slowly circle it with his delicate tongue.

Without warning, Nathan again darted his tongue into the tight virgin hole and then pulled out again just as quickly, probing it even further with every stroke of his tongue. Nathan then spat directly into Ryan's hole before pulling his mouth away and circling it with his finger.

The two men looked into each other's eyes and Ryan gave Nathan a little nod, and that was all Nathan needed to slip his index finger into his mouth and suck on it. When his finger was well and truly slathered in saliva, Nathan carefully slipping the finger into the hole.

"Ah shit..."

"Just relax, you'll get used to it..."

As Nathan gently pushed one finger inside of Ryan, the mechanic squirmed on the sofa and screwed his eyes up in a mixture of pain and pleasure that Nathan couldn't help but find adorable. And as Nathan's finger continued to move deeper into Ryan, Nathan's other hand began fumbling at the buttons on his own navy shirt.

He soon had the shirt completely open, revealing his lightly tanned and silky smooth body. Nathan quickly slipped the shirt off one arm before pulling his finger out of Ryan and slipping it off of the second arm. With his shirt removed, Nathan slipped his finger back into Ryan and slowly began to tease the hole with a second finger.

"Ah fucking hell Nate!"

"Just relax..."

Nathan slipped a second, then third finger into Ryan and felt him slowly start to loosen up a little, virgin arse was always the best in Nathan's eyes. Whilst he was working Ryan's hole, Nathan's other hand began to work on removing his trousers. Within a few seconds, Nathan had slipped out of his dark trousers and was knelt in front of Ryan in nothing more than a tight pair of black Calvin Klein boxers, which were doing nothing to hide his raging boner.

Carefully, Nathan slipped all three fingers out of Ryan and heard him breathe a deep sigh of relief. Nathan then climbed up to his feet and slipped his tight boxers over his thick thighs that were dusted with hair, and released his rock hard cock. The head of Nathan's dick was glistening with the amount of precum being produced.

He had to admit that his dick wasn't as thick as Ryan's, but it was longer and stood out in impressive inches.

Nathan spat on his hand and then rubbed the spit onto his dick, and repeated the process until his rock solid cock was slick with saliva. Then he swung Ryan so that he was lying across the sofa with his legs in the air and his arse exposed once more.

Nathan quickly took his place between Ryan's legs and smiled down at him. "Just relax, ok? Trust me, you'll love this..."

Slowly Nathan guided the head of his hard dick between Ryan's firm arse checks and into Ryan's tight hole. Gently he pushed his cock into Ryan's virgin ring and he felt him squirm and heard him cry out slightly, but Nathan didn't want to hurt the guy.

"Relax Ryan..."

Ryan was in agony for the first few seconds. He'd never even thought about having a dick inside him, never mind actually having one inside him. But he was glad it was Nathan, glad that he was giving up his anal virginity to his new best mate.

Gently, Nathan continued to push his dick deeper into Ryan and with every centremetre that pushed into Ryan, Nathan heard him moan in that strange mixture of pain and pleasure. With just a few inches of his dick inside Ryan, Nathan began to slowly pull back out, soon just the head of his cock remained inside Ryan and again his was pushing himself back into the tight hole.

With each movement back into Ryan, Nathan was getting deeper inside him and Ryan was beginning to enjoy himself.

After a few minutes, Nathan had the entire length of his shaft inside Ryan as he pulled back quicker than before. He slammed his dick right up to the hilt, hitting Ryan's sweet spot as his hips were pressed right up against Ryan's firm, pert arse cheeks.

"See, it feels fucking good doesn't it?" Nathan began to grind his hips around Ryan's arse and felt his cock moving inside Ryan, occasionally hitting the spot again and again. Both men released a deep pleasure filled sigh at the movement and Ryan's dick got harder when he felt a certain hotness inside him.

"It feels real good Nate."

Carefully, Nathan again began to withdraw his dick from within Ryan, before thrusting back into him hard and fast. Without hesitation, Nathan repeated this process picking up the speed and strength of each thrust as he did so and producing a groan of pleasure from Ryan with each thrust.

Soon Nathan had built up a solid and fluid motion and was thrusting in and out of Ryan at a constant speed with his sexy hips slapping up against Ryan's arse at quick intervals providing the beat to their fucking. Within minutes, Nathan had angled his thrusting to make sure he was hitting that oh so special spot inside Ryan at a harder pace.

"Fuck Nathan, that's it right there..." Ryan moaned, his dick hard again after the blowjob and receiving his anal pleasure.

"Fuck Ryan you are so tight..." Nathan had put his dick into many holes in his time, but none were as glorious as Ryan's.

As his thrusting continued to pick up speed and strength, Nathan's hands closed in on Ryan's lightly muscled body and his chest. Within seconds, Nathan's fingers were gripping Ryan's nipples and once again tweaking them. Gently at first but as he continued to thrust deeper and harder into Ryan he grabbed at his nipples harder.

"Ah Jesus Nathan!"

"You like that Ryan?"

"Fuck yes..."

"You want it harder Ryan? You want me on your gorgeous nipples harder, or you want me fucking your arse harder?"

"Both. Fuck yes. Give it to me… harder... fuck me harder Nathan!" Ryan was experiencing the best pleasure in his life.

And so, Nathan went harder. He thrust into Ryan harder and faster than before and tugged on his nipples harder and tighter than before. He kept one hand on Ryan's nipples and used the other to rub his hands across his smooth chest, rubbing his hands into the precum that had been collected on Ryan's lightly formed abs.

"Fuck yes... Your dick feels so good!" Ryan screamed.

By now, the pair of them had given up trying not to wake the rest of the Wylde family.

Nathan could feel his load getting closer and closer as his sweat slicked body rode up against Ryan's as he fucked Ryan harder and faster with each thrust. But still Ryan was crying out for more and Nathan was more than willing to deliver, diving deeper and deeper into Ryan's hole with every thrust. But he couldn't hold it in any longer, quickly he pulled out of Ryan's arse just as his cum shot from the head of his large cock.

"Ah fuck Ryan...fuck yeah... fuck so hot..."

Nathan's load shot from his hard dick, landing across Ryan's body. Over his stomach, on his chest and even up to his face. Each spurt looking to outdo the other one and Ryan was soon covered in the thick warm spunk, whilst Nathan lent back on the sofa taking deep breaths.

Taking the amount of spunk that was all over his body, and Nathan's cum on his face, Ryan dipped his finger into a puddle of Nathan's cum that had settled on his stomach before placing the cum soaked finger into his mouth and tasting down Nathan's thick sweet load.

"Told you, you'd like it didn't I?" Nathan smirked.

"Yes, Jesus... Nate that was... Christ... you taste... bloody fucking brilliant!" Ryan stammered out.

That was when Nathan took the opportunity to look down and sneak another peak at his brother's cock.

"Uhm, Ryan... your dick has gone hard again, and you're precum's everywhere."

"Well can you blame me, after you just shagged my brains out?"

Nathan smiled and leaned his head down, licking up his own cum from Ryan's body and then moved upwards to share it with him in a passionate kiss. As the two men continued to kiss and share cum, Nathan started grinding his arse against Ryan's hard dick, feeling the wetness smear against his cheeks.

The feeling of Ryan's dick against his ass, was enough to make Nathan hard again and decided to use it to his advantage. "Well Ryan, guess we better put these dicks to good use. I've had your ass, now I think your dick deserves mine. I don't want you to stop fucking me until you shoot another load."

Ryan's face went into an almighty grin as Nathan dipped his fingers into the cum that had landed on Ryan's face and placed it behind him. He slathered the cum into his arsehole, getting prepared for Ryan's big cock. He'd taken a dick before, he didn't need to be as loose as Ryan needed to be, so within minutes, Nathan had positioned his arse right above Ryan's cock.

Ryan kept a hold of his own dick, as Nathan began to slowly lower himself down onto him.

"Fuck... your dick is fucking huge mate!" Nathan cried out.

"Yours aint too bad to look at yourself... stud!" Ryan beamed.

Once Nathan was fully seated on his secret brother's dick, he began to slowly bounce up and down on it. Ryan meanwhile, was having a hard time trying not to cum too early, he'd never been inside someone so hot and tight as Nathan. So even though he'd only recently cum, he knew he wouldn't last long.

After a while, the two boys had gathered a rhythm and Nathan was bouncing hard on Ryan's dick as Ryan grabbed him by the hips to steady him. During the time he was being fucked, Nathan was wanking his own cock, leaking precum and landing all over Ryan's stomach below him.

They carried on fucking for what seemed like hours, even though it had only been a few minutes, until Ryan felt that familiar feeling in his balls and he realised he was nearing the point of no return again. "Christ mate... I'm gonna fuck spunk again..."

"Yes Ryan mate, cum inside me!"

With that, Ryan's load shot from his dick and began filling up Nathan's insides. Ryan was sweating like a mad man, exhausted but he just kept cumming. Nathan on the other hand, was loving the feeling of having Ryan shoot his load right up inside him.

Nathan was enjoying it so much that his own dick was about to explode itself.

"Fuck yes... oh fuck yeah... gonna blow Lamb... gonna cum..." Nathan cried out.

Without even thinking or hesitating, Ryan moaned out, "On my face Nate, on my face!"

The Wylde boy was not going to argue with that and jumped off of Ryan's cock and straddled the man's body and placed his dick right nest to Ryan's mouth, jacking off. Ryan was looking at the exquisite look on Nathan's face and he wanted to be the one giving him that pleasure.

So Ryan grabbed hold of Nathan's dick himself and began wanking his brother off. A few seconds later, spunk came shooting out the end of Nathan's dick and landed all over Ryan's face, his eyes, hair and nose were covered in spunk. Ryan even opened his mouth and sucked his first dick, letting the last remaining cum shots land in his mouth as he swallowed the essence down.

Ryan was licking his lips as Nathan grabbed him and began eating up his own cum left on Ryan's hand, before moving down and licking up the leftovers on Ryan's face. Once satisfied that he had got most of it, the pair just stared into each other's eyes.

The two breathless men moved around each other until they were lying side by side on the sofa just staring at one another.

They both leaned in together to share a tender by passionate kiss, and slowly pulled apart.

"That was amazing Ryan... I've never gotten off during sex like that before in my life."

"Me either, I don't care what anyone says about this. I mean I still don't think I'm gay or anything, but I know that I want this... me and you I mean, I want us to keep doing this. You're so fucking gorgeous and I don't want this to stop. Unless you do?"

"Course I don't. I mean, why would I want to give up a sexy little fuck like you?" Nathan and Ryan both laughed, as the pair kissed then rested their foreheads together.

"Just can't wait to see the looks on both our parents' faces when we tell them."

The End.


End file.
